


Perks of Being a Hero

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Stripper pole, Stripping, polyamorous avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Tony shows off his skills on a stripper pole much to the delight of his fellow Avengers----Kinktober Prompt 26 - Stripping
Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947421
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Perks of Being a Hero

Being an Avenger meant more than fighting to protect the world. In fact fighting was one of the least time consuming that they had to do. Protecting the world meant trying to prevent attacks before they could happen. It meant hunting down the bad guys that the normal cops and military couldn’t handle on their own and stopping them before they hurt innocent people.

When it did come to a fight, there was also the aftermath to think about. Buildings destroyed and public property torn apart. Even with the bad guy taken away the average citizens still had to live with the aftermath of the battle until everything could be repaired. Those repairs could take years depending on the available funds to be able to fix everything back to the way that it was before someone got the bright idea of summoning a demon in the middle of Time Square or setting loose a human sized mouse in the middle of Disney World.

As far as the Avengers were concerned their job didn’t just end when the battle was over. They wanted to do their part to set places back to rights after the fighting was done because it was people’s lives, the day in and day out average lives, that they were fighting for.

While Tony was wealthy even he couldn’t afford to fix everything that got broken in battle. It was a team effort and part of that team were other wealthy individuals that they needed to convince to open their wallets and help restore the livelihood of the average person. With that in mind the Avengers were currently flying across the country to hold a fundraiser for the disaster relief fund against supervillains. They were flying in Tony’s personal jet and everyone was enjoying the experience of flying in the lap of luxury for the moment.

The six of them were sprawled around the cabin of the jet as they made their way to the fundraiser they would be guest appearing at. None of them particularly loved these kinds of events but none of them could deny the importance of them. They tried to appear at as many as a team as they could manage, that way the burden didn’t fall on any one of them too much more than any of the others.

“We should travel like this more often,” Clint said as he laid across the small couch with his feet in Natasha’s lap. “Show up to battle in style. Show the bad guys the benefits to being a hero vastly outweigh anything they could get from trying and failing to take over the world. It could be our new recruitment campaign.”

“People shouldn’t become Avengers for the things they can get. They should do it out of a duty to what is right,” Steve said as he sipped on the imported sparkling water that he had fallen in love with since Tony had introduced him to it.

The other Avengers gave him a look at the irony of his words and Steve just shrugged with a smirk and took another sip of his water. He knew what he had said and he wasn’t going to backtrack. He enjoyed being a troll more often than people outside of the Avengers might realize.

“Yeah well civic duty is good and all but I for one can’t say I’m not enjoying the perks that come along with the job,” Clint replied, gesturing at the space around them. “Private jets, imported water, comfy seating, weird holes in the floor.”

Bruce snorted at Clint’s normal antics. “As much as a hate lumping myself in with Clint’s rambling,” he started, earning himself a middle finger from the archer in response, “He does bring up something that I have been wondering about as well. What is the point of the hole in the floor?”

“Oh that’s for the stripper pole,” Tony said with an air of nonchalance that drew reactions from his fellow Avengers just the way that he knew that it would.

That caught everyone’s attention except Nat. She remembered some of the footage that she had seen when she had first started working for Stark Industries under Fury’s orders. She hadn’t witnessed anything first hand because Tony had already begun to move away from that imagery with the start of his fight as Iron Man but that didn’t mean she wasn’t very aware of the playboy reputation he used to have.

“Maybe it is a cultural difference but I do not understand why Midgardians would need a specific pole in order to strip,” Thor said. “We have never needed one so far. Why would that be different now?”

Tony’s eyes lit up at the prospect of introducing Thor to a new Earth custom, especially one that promised so much fun for the group. Jumping up from his seat, Tony disappeared back in the flight attendant area for a minute before returning with a slim pole that he quickly locked into place in both the floor and ceiling.

“I considered one that would descend into the floor but I wanted a more streamlined jet, less fuel use that way, and there just wasn’t the room for it,” Tony explained as he ran a hand over the familiar pole. “You want a demonstration of what makes a stripper pole so special Point Break?”

Thor grinned and leaned back in his chair like it was a throne. “Aye. Perform for us Man of Iron. Show us your skills on this pole.”

Everyone sat up a little straighter, their gaze all fixed on Tony as he kicked off his shoes and socks to make taking off his pants later a little easier. The tight space meant that he wouldn’t be able to show off his full range of skills but he could do enough to demonstrate the purpose of a stripper pole to Thor. Taking hold of the pole as high up as he could reach, Tony gave a spin around it getting warmed up. It had been a while since he had played around on a pole but it was just like riding a bicycle, it all came right back to him.

Giving a little jump, Tony hooked a leg around the pole and transitioned into a smooth twirl around and around. Twisting so that both legs were supporting his weight, Tony bent backwards and upside down, letting his jacket fall off in the process.

Bruce wolf whistled while Nat and Clint gave a round of applause. Pulling himself back up again Tony let his feet fall back to the floor, hands clasped above his head as he undulated his front against the pole, grinding his already chubbing cock against the metal. As he continued Tony let one hand slide down the metal until it reached the front of his pants and he quickly thumbed them open. Returning his hand up with the other Tony gave a kick and spun around the pole once more, twisting until his back was to the pole with his ankles crossed behind it. The force of the spin along with the friction of the pole and gravity combined to pull at the waist of Tony’s pants until they descended just enough to perfectly frame his growing erection.

From his position Tony could see the lightning flashing in Thor’s eyes, a sure sign that the Asgardian was enjoying the show that he was putting on. Another twirl around the pole had Tony upside down once more. The loose hold of his pants around his waist gave up their grip and they tangled around his knees up in the air. The sudden shift had Tony sinking closer to the floor in just his boxers and shirt. Placing one hand down to brace himself, he arched his back towards Nat and gave the spy a wink.

“Help a guy out of his shirt?”

Nat smirked and slowly undid each of the buttons letting the shirt fall open. Before Tony could move away into the next spin she gave one nipple a vicious twist. Tony howled at the sudden shot of pain and pleasure that had his erection jumping for all to see.

“Beautiful,” Steve breathed out from his position.

The others murmured in agreement as Tony managed to pull himself away from Nat’s attempt to pinch his other nipple. He was beginning to sweat and breath harder. It had been longer than he remembered since he’d had the strippers at his birthday party teach him how to pole dance and it was working muscles that he had almost forgotten he needed to use.

Going for a grand finale, or as grand as he could make it with the space available, Tony spun around the pole a few more times. He put in a few more flourishes and completely lost his pants and shirt in the process. He ended his performance facing Thor, down on his knees which were spread wide to show off the impressive bulge and wet patch on the front of his boxers. His chest heaved as he fought to catch his breath but the smile he flashed at Thor was confident and cocky.

“So what did you think Thor? See the difference between stripping with and without a pole now?” Tony asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Thor grinned toothily and crooked a finger at Tony urging him to crawl over to his chair. “Oh I certainly do. Now I wish to enjoy the spoils of such a wonderful tool.”

Tony was more than happy to comply with Thor and crawled over until he was pressed into the space between his legs. Their mouths attached in a heated kiss drawing the others over to them as well. All of them had been affected by Tony’s strip tease on the pole and there was just enough time until they touched down to make the most of the show Tony had just given them. If they looked a little disheveled when they arrived at the fundraiser, well people were too polite to say anything about what the guests of honor got up to when they weren’t busy saving the world.


End file.
